The present invention relates to a power plant for generating a supply of pressurized fluid, such as for driving fluid powered motors, which supply is derived from wave action and, more particularly, to a floating platform containing an array of wave action powered fluid compressors for supplying pressurized fluid to be utilized on the platform.
Various arrangements have been devised to derive power from the flow of ocean waves and tidal action. U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,875 discloses an electrical power plant driven by ocean waves and tides. The plant structure is a mounted on the ocean floor. A float means is adapted to reciprocate with wave and tide height within the plant structure and carry with it a gear rail. The reciprocating action of the gear rail drives rotary gears disposed atop the plant structure and drivingly connected to rotary electric generators.
Floating structures on the ocean surface are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,538 discloses a multipurpose floating structure formed of a large number of floatational units joined in a regular pattern each having an inverted conical shape at its base with a vertical leg extending downwardly therefrom which units are anchored to the ocean floor. In one embodiment a multilayer structure is disclosed, and the floating structure may additionally include an electric generation apparatus including rotationally mounted vanes extending into the water for conversion of water current to energy. U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,365 describes a power generating station operated by ocean swells. The station is a floating structure. A power float is supported in the structure for driving a clutch and fly wheel.